Crossing Time Lines
by CalvinM23
Summary: What happens when alternate time lines meet together? Nothing good, but until this one starry night in Amity Park, no one had to worry about that... .
1. Prologue

It was a sterling night when it came to the stars. Glistening, seasoned, without any whiff of new problems in its sight. And because of the lights above, Amity Park glowed in its silent bustle, as hustlers and teens moved around a magnificent symphony of cityhood. One of the many hills surrounding the area has an oak tree, around as old as the city itself. It survived not because the people wanted to commemorate the creation of cities like Amity Park, but in spite of it. If the city cared at all, they would've let it burn.

In a similar fashion, two teens were sitting on the branches of this historic tree who would've also been burned as witches by such a vengeful society. They watched the city bustle as they relaxed in each other's arms, not a worry in their head. She laid her head on his chest, sighing an all-too-satisfied sigh when he started nuzzling her hair with his chin.

Then the boy started rubbing the girl's arms slowly, small carresses here and there until the lady's senses were on pinpricks and she yearned for a release. _Any type of release_ , she thought to herself with a sly grin.

"Stop it, Danny," Sam said, giggling a bit as the boy started to tickle him.

"Alright," he said, hugging her tighter and pushing her closer to his body.

"The city looks beautiful today, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. The stars really give this city a nice, classy look."

"And hey, the first night in a while where there's no crime happening," Sam pointed out, "so we can really, REALLY enjoy this one for the whole night."

"What do you have in mind, Sam?" Danny said, looking down to her.

"Oh, I'll release it to you later," Sam said, with a wink.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound came from Danny's _other_ phone, and though Danny was loathe to answer it, he picked it up and looked at the message.

His body stiffened at what he read.

Sam looked up to him and asked, "What happened? Is the world in danger again?"

Danny didn't answer. He took Sam, and carried her down the tree. After picking up their bags, Danny kissed Sam passionately, and turned into a ghost to fly away to the Fenton's house.

 _Duty calls, I guess_ , Sam thought

She was right. Very much so.


	2. Chapter 1: Sam and Danny's First Date

I remember our first date like it was yesterday.

It was a bright August night, the sky lit up as if it were Christmastime. I bought you a surprise gift then: a Chinese bracelet to ward off evil spirits, just in case you'll ever need it. Once I saw you, however, with your shy, goofy grin and your weirdly clean clothes, I knew that maybe the gift was premature. Why? Oh, because your confidence was up enough to work out in a fight.

"H-h-hi, Sam," you stuttered, as if I was DJ scratching up the flow of your speech's rhythm. "A-are you ready to go?"

I smiled at you. The thought in my head back then was dirty as fuck, imagining you and I in my bedroom, doing things that you only hear from bragging bastards on TV. I bet I could've convinced you to stay, too. Just a bat of my eye, a twitch of my wrist, an inappropriate gesture with my mouth, and you'll drop whatever we were gonna do together and get you to come with me.

"Yeah, I'm good to go," I said, eventually. You breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that my pause in response was due to thinking about not coming. It was the exact opposite, baby.

We went to the Nasty Burger to date because, honestly, we were students, and we didn't have the kind of cash to go to a fancy restaurant any weekend. I ordered a salad, you got a burger. We talked a lot, though what about, I don't clearly remember. All I remembered was the starry look you had in your eyes every time you looked at me when you thought I wasn't paying attention, or the fact that you tried to laugh at all my jokes.

Then the ground started to shake. Our eyes both went to each other, and we got ready to ball ourselves up if the floor exploded with a ghost. I took out my Fenton mini-whip, awaiting for the tic-tic-ticking sound moments before a ghost bursts out from the moment.

And then suddenly, BLAM!, out of the table where Paulina and her friends were sitting on, out comes this rotting corpse of a phantom, stingingly the scariest ghost I've ever seen. He wore this broken cap that looked like a spaghetti strainer, and his wrists had the leftovers of chains that made his overall appearance scary and deadly. I looked over at you and you'd leaped off your seat already, shooting blasts of weaponized plasma to this spook.

Four blasts to the head, and the spook came down, begging for mercy. I threw your thermos to you, and then suddenly, the spook's eyes went red, slowly standing up with fearsome authority over you. He said words to you, words that I can't remember, but important words nonetheless, because it left you shaken enough to drop the thermos to the ground.

I leaped over and grabbed the thermos from the floor and pointed it towards the monologuing spook, and pointed it at him in an alternating mood of anger and fear. You looked at me and screamed, jumping in front of the phantom to save him from the thermos.

Meanwhile, the spook looked up to the sky, and let out this ear-piercing scream that packed in a larger and larger amount of increasing pain with every scream that it let out until it finally exploded upon the healthy human customers of the Nasty Burger.

I let you out while the police was talking to the oblivious kids and workers of the place, and asked why the jump in front of the guy. He shrugged. "I was hypnotized," he lamely gave.

But before I could object, you kissed me. Just swept me off of my feet. The memory of it gives me tingles as I remember how you layer each pucker one by one with another kiss and another until I opened my eyes and we were floating on top of my house, just kissing and making out in a daze.

You smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told me.

"You can see me tonight."

And that was the best night I've ever had.


End file.
